<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident Evil: The Lost One by Robin_Egg_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816101">Resident Evil: The Lost One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Egg_Blue/pseuds/Robin_Egg_Blue'>Robin_Egg_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chris has no idea whats going on anymore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jill really needs a therapist, Jill's keeping a bunch of secrets oh boi, Loss of Control, Memory Loss, RE 6 doesn't exist to me, Secrets, look at me posting another story, this story has been in my head for actual years, timeline might be funky but by god I'll make it work damnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Egg_Blue/pseuds/Robin_Egg_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill Valentine was never the one to keep secrets. In her line of work secrets often got her killed, but there was a lot that happened when she was under Wesker's control. Somethings she remembers and there were somethings she wishes she could forget.</p>
<p>After being cleared to work back in the field, she's placed with a team to make sure she truly is back on the BSAA's side, but when a new threat rears its head Jill either dies by its hand or reveals secrets she's had to keep buried for years now. Now, they can only hope that her secret won't be the end for them all and the beginning of something horrible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Seaside Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For someone who wasn’t used to the noise, the sound of chopper blades would be an annoyance and a bother, but for Jill, it was a relief to hear them again. It was like a rapidly beating heartbeat that she could feel in her chest, and it was a feeling she hadn’t felt for a very long time.</p>
<p>“You with us, Valentine?” a voice called out from over the roar of the blades as she pulled herself up and settled in. She was with a group of four other soldiers, but the man who called out to her was the Captain, a man called Donnie. As grateful as Jill was to be out of the sterile white lab walls, there was a catch to her field release.</p>
<p>“Ready as I’ll ever be, Captain,” Jill said with an eager grin as she worked her fingers under the explosive collar attached around her neck. That was the catch; Even after nearly five months of testing, blood being taken, and waiting to see if she would turn, there were many in the BSAA that didn’t trust her to not have any ill intent. Even with testimonies from Barry and Chris, it still took agreeing to have her under the guard of an elite squadron and the remote explosive collar for her to be allowed out. Donnie had the switch that could kill her at any second if she so much as twitched wrong.</p>
<p>“Did the board brief you?” Donnie asked once more as the chopper took off into the sky and ruffled his silvery hair.</p>
<p>“Something about different villages in Greece going completely silent. No tourists, no trade, no government talk, nothing. They suspect a B.O.W. is to blame.”</p>
<p>“I see you’ve done you’re homework,” another voice said, this one belonging to the younger of the group, a woman named Mora.</p>
<p>“I may have been out for two years, but I also worked longer and harder cases than possible B.O.W.s,” Jill replied with a hint of bite in her voice. Mora was one of those that still believed she was a threat because she had heard her arguing with Donnie earlier in the week. She didn’t want to seem hostile towards the younger, but she also wanted to make sure that Mora knew she wouldn’t take any shit.</p>
<p>Mora glared at her before turning her head to look out at the rolling forests as Donnie spoke up again.</p>
<p>“Redfield made sure we knew who you were before we started this mission, what you were capable of,” Jill rolled her eyes and tried to hide the small smirk playing on her lips.</p>
<p>“And?” she asked, “Do you think I’m a threat, Captain?” she turned and locked her gaze with the man. A few moments passed tensely before Donnie finally spoke up.</p>
<p>“I believe that not all the people infected intended to be killers, Mrs. Valentine.” He said sternly, “It changes people, good or bad, agent or not,” Jill nodded her head, clearing getting the message, and turned to watch the horizon as they flew to their destination.</p>
<p>Olympos Village was a small and quaint village located on the northern side of Karpathos. Tourism was low here because not many people knew about it. It’s rolling hills protecting the town from harsh storms from land and islands farther south helped block storm winds, so Olympos rarely got anything more energetic than light sea wind and rain.</p>
<p>But nothing could protect the village from the storm coming. The usually pristine white walls splashed with blood and vomit. Very few dead walked the street, but those that did were larger and tougher than anything seen before. A new breed for a new world and the small isolated village was the perfect place to test and capture subjects.</p>
<p> A figure stood on the balcony of an abandoned home; it’s residence now walking the equally abandoned streets. They breathed in deep, tasting the salty air on their tongue and the stink of death in their throat. It was a few precious moments to themselves, before the device on her back kicked in once more.</p>
<p>A small jolt of pain let them know it was coming before the full force hit. Like a truck running over them at full speed, leaving the figure gasping and breathless, the comm unit in her neck clicked on.</p>
<p>“We have a problem,” a raspy voice spoke as the device kicked in and took over control, “BSAA somehow caught wind of our little experiment and are on their way here to investigate. Make sure they have a short visit, eh Lazarus?”</p>
<p>Lazarus was now fully back under the devises control and stood mutely. The taste of the sea was gone, replaced with the tangy coppery taste of forced control. Gone was any sense of caring or compassion that could have been there before.</p>
<p>The woman that simply wanted to smell the sea was gone, replaced with a machine ready to preform orders without question.</p>
<p>Lazarus stepped from the balcony back down into the street and strained her ears to listen for any sign of chopper blades, but the air was deathly silent. She quickened her pace to head to the highest point in the village to watch and wait for their arrival. Even though Olympos was placed on a relatively harsh hillside, the BSAA was known for dropping wherever and whenever possible, when there was a threat. The best thing to do was find where they’d be first and then hunt them done.</p>
<p><em>Just a single squad? Maybe more?</em> Lazarus thought to herself as she nimbly climbed the church in the center of town. <em>They have to be getting stretched thin these days…</em> A jolt of pain from the device nearly caused her to lose her grip and fall, but she regained it quickly and made it to the top.</p>
<p><em>Too much free thought…</em> That was the last thing Lazarus thought to herself as she allowed the machine to take over entirely, and she felt her body go numb, eyes gazing blankly at the setting sun over the hills.</p>
<p>The sun had long set by the time she moved, the sound of blades cutting the air. Lazarus moved her head, her neck stiff, and protested with a pop. Sure enough, coming in the over the hills was a transport chopper but just one. Landing lights flashed in the darkness, and a spotlight shined over the city. They were looking…</p>
<p>Lazarus stood from the church bell tower and watched the chopper circle around the docks before a pair of ropes fell from the cabin, and the team descended. She counted them carefully as the slid down 1..2..3..4..5… wait, 5?</p>
<p>She had dealt with BSAA teams before, and they always came in teams of 4 or 8, with the more advanced groups coming in groups of 4. She had never seen one of five before…</p>
<p>She quickly leaped across the rooftops until she was just a little bit closer, so she could see if there was anything special about this group. Sure enough, the last person that had dropped from The rope was slightly distancing themselves from everyone else. Platinum blonde hair shining brightly even in the night, and even her uniform was different; it wasn’t standard issue.</p>
<p>A steady, beeping red light caught Lazarus’s attention. Around the woman’s throat seemed to be some type of collar of the sort, possibly an explosive one if the flashing light was something to go, but maybe it was just a tracking collar in case she ran off. Were the BSAA making their form of B.O.W.s to fight against them? It was something she would keep an eye on for sure.</p>
<p>“Base this is Foxtail, we’ve landed at the docks,” Donnie updated headquarters on their location as the rest of the team slowly examined the area. Jill kept her pistol at the ready as she stepped near the end of the docks and peered into the dark streets. It was all pitch black with no sign of life or light.</p>
<p>“Good, any sign of the locals?” H.Q. replied</p>
<p>“The place seems empty from what we’ve seen, but we’re gonna split up and see what we can find,” Donnie finished and called the group together.</p>
<p>“We’ll cover more ground if we split up, but stick to main streets and report in if you find anything even if it’s a local. We don’t know whats going on here,” Donnie explained, “Mora, you and Hayden search near that church we spotted on our way in. April, you’re with Valentine and me. Let’s meet back up at the marketplace and go from there,” April made her way over to Donnie’s side as Mora and Hayden started up the main street, their headlamps shining in the darkness.</p>
<p>“Let’s go you two,” Donnie said as they started their own search route.</p>
<p>An hour later and both groups were well into searching their respective areas. Mora and Hayden trod carefully, stepping over piles of rubble and stray body parts. Blood painted the terracotta walls along with some other substance that Hayden didn’t want to think too long on. Doors to homes were busted open, and windows smashed out, sometimes when they searched a home, they would find a body torn to shreds almost unrecognizable.</p>
<p>“So,” Mora said as they stepped past a home almost smashed to shreds, “What do you think about her?”</p>
<p>“About who?” Hayden asked as he stepped over a piece of rubble.</p>
<p>“About blonde,” Mora said with a hint of disgust in her voice, “little Ms. Perfect,”</p>
<p>“I think she’s ok I guess,” he said as they continued down the street, “she seems nice to me,”</p>
<p>“So you don’t think she’ll turn? Haven’t you read her report?” Mora raised her voice, and Hayden flinched. He wished she would just be quiet because they didn’t know what was out here, but she just kept going.</p>
<p>“She thinks she can just do what she did, nearly cause a worldwide disaster, and be welcomed back with opened arms,” Mora was nearly shutting now, and Hayden swore he heard something from the roof. He stopped to listen carefully as she went on.</p>
<p>“And all because Mr. Tough Stuff and Bastard Burton put in a good word for her, she gets to come back on the field with just a little slap on the wrist…”</p>
<p>“Well, that just sounds terrible!” a voice called out, and both agents pulled their guns and trained them on the figure standing on the roof. It was a woman wearing a black dress with a hood pulled up just over her eyes, swallowing her face in the darkness. Either way, a metal canine mask covered the upper half of her face leaving red glowing eyes peering back at them.</p>
<p>“Who are you!?” Mora demanded as the woman walked across the edge of the roof closer towards them while looking at her nails, “Identify herself!”</p>
<p>“Who I am isn’t that important,” she said simply, looked down to them, and smiled, “but my friends might need a name,” She nodded her head down the road where Hayden and Mora saw a massive deformed beast with elongated arms turn the corner. It looked as if its skin had been peeled away, revealing twitching muscles, tendons, and flesh. Thick claws coated red as the beast turned and locked eyes with the pair.</p>
<p>“What the hell is that thing!!” Hayden shouted as the couple raised their pistols and fired. The creature roared, seeming to shake the ground and break the remaining glass. The beast thunder towards them, and Hayden and Mora took off the opposite way with Mora fumbling for the radio.</p>
<p>“Captain!” she shouted as the beast lumbered closer.</p>
<p>“Mora?” Donnie’s voice crackled over the radio, “What the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>“There’s some kind of B.O.W. after us. Big and bullets don’t seem to bother it!”</p>
<p>“Damnit..” she barely heard the Captain curse, “Try and make your way to the marketplace, and we’ll meet you there!” She started to put the radio away when she suddenly launched forward. She flew forward before slamming into a beam. She heard something crack, and she prayed that it wasn’t her spine.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, she saw the woman from the roof walking towards her, her boots clicking against the cobblestone road. Mora forced herself to stand, pain blackening her vision. She pulled a knife from her belt and stood ready to fight.</p>
<p>“Come and get some you piece of…” the woman was on her in the blink of an eye, and the next second, all she saw was the flash of her red eyes. She tried to stab her, but the woman quickly grabbed Mora by the wrist and snapped it back as if it were nothing more than a twig. She cried out in pain and dropped the knife as the woman dropped her to the ground once more.</p>
<p>“Now, let’s see here…” the woman said as she knelt and grabbed Mora’s chin, “To beaten to turn, and I don’t know if I want to bother to bring you back for study,” She smiled and Mora felt pressure tighten on her jaw until she felt a hard pop and snap. Blood filled her mouth as she let out another blood-curdling scream, sending specks of blood on the woman’s mask.</p>
<p>“So I guess I’ll just use you as bait,”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wolf and its Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A piercing scream filled the air as Hayden ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't know where he was or even if the B.O.W. was still following him, all he knew was that if he stopped even for a second, he was a dead man.</p><p>He skidded into the run down marketplace he had seen from the air, the place Donnie had told them to run to before he bothered looking behind him. To his relief, the B.O.W. had stopped following him, but so had Mora. Before he could slow himself down, he ran into someone, and the two of them tumbled to the ground.</p><p>"Hayden!" the Captain's voice called out, and Hayden scrambled off the person. Thankfully, it wasn't the Captain, but the blonde woman, Jill. She stood quickly and offered her hand to help with up with a smile that Hayden gladly took.</p><p>"Where's Mora?" April asked as she jogged up behind the Captain.</p><p>"I…I don't know!" he shouted, his voice shaky and out of breath, "She was right behind me, but I just kept running until I got here!"</p><p>"Hellfire…" Donnie cursed and ran a shaky hand through his silvery hair, "Jill, secure the area and put down anything that moves. April with me; Hayden, stay here,"</p><p>"Mora had our radio," Hayden said as April and Donnie started down the alley he just came from. April wordlessly unhooked hers from her belt and tossed it to him with a reassuring smile before she and Donnie took off down the alley with their guns drawn. Hayden leaned against a half-crumbled wall and desperately tried to catch his breath and keep himself from puking.</p><p>"Take your time," Jill replied as she sat on the ground. She was breathing hard herself, but nowhere near as hard as Hayden felt he was. He had seen her twice before now; once, when he stopped by the base hospital for some painkillers on a twisted ankle, he got from training. He saw her lying in one of the beds hooked up to nearly every machine in the room and a steady IV drip. She looked far too pale, and her eyes were sunken in. She looked more like a corpse than a human.</p><p>The next time was in the training yard a few weeks later, where she was working hand to hand with some of the older agents and cleaning the floor with them. She still looked quite pale, but he had heard through the grapevine that it was all because of some kind of experimenting. To him, she seemed more like a victim than a threat</p><p>"You ready to go?" she asked, stood, and glanced around, "We should make sure this place is safe before we get too comfortable,"</p><p>"Yeah," he said, finally catching his breath. He unholstered his pistol as the pair began clearing the area, unaware of the visitor watching them from the rooftops.</p><p>Meanwhile, Donnie and April had reached the open courtyard in front of the church. Their guns at the ready in case the B.O.W. was still in the area, but all they could see at first glance were crushed benches, broken flower pots, and mangled corpses strung up between the church pilers. Blood dripped a steady beat onto the marble stairs as the pair approached the freshest body that still moved and twitched with life.</p><p>Mora was strung up by her arms just like the body around her, blood running down her wrists from cuts the metal cuffs were giving her. Unlike the other bodies, Mora's chest had been carved open, exposing her throbbing heart and rib cage.</p><p>"Oh my God…" April muttered as Mora weakly lifted her head. It was then they saw her eyes had been cut with her cheeks wet with what was left of them. Her empty eye sockets seem to mock her as they watched in horror, "She's …still alive?"</p><p>"Barely…" Donnie answered, and Mora's head dropped, causing her body to bounce slightly on the chains.</p><p>"We have to get her down from there!" April shouted, her voice bouncing off the stone walls, "Maybe we can call in an EVAC and…"</p><p>"They'll take too long April," Donnie said as he leveled his pistol to Mora's exposed heart, "Even if they got here in time she'd be in too much pain for it to mean anything,"</p><p>"Surely, you aren't thinking of taking my work down, are you?" a sweet voice asked. April and Donnie spun around with guns drawn and targeted the source of the sound. A woman stood not far away on the roof of a partially collapsed home. A black cloak twisted in the breeze, and the moonlight glinted off a canine mask splashed with blood.</p><p>"So, this was your doing!" Donnie shouted, and both fired several shots. The masked woman dodged them in a blink and appeared on another rooftop.</p><p>"She was whiny and weak," the woman said simply, lifting her gaze to the strung up bodies, "She wouldn't have made a good test subject, and I couldn't be bothered to bring her back with me. So, now she hangs with the others with…another purpose,"</p><p>"What are you talking about!? Who are you!?!" April demanded and fired off another round of shots. The woman disappeared once more and reappeared on the ground less than 10 feet in front of them.</p><p>Suddenly, a deep throaty growl echoed through the courtyard. Donnie and April watched in horror as a massive canine emerged from the rubble of the house the woman once stood on. It was easily five times their size with its coat a sickly gray. Most of its face appeared to have been torn away or fallen off, reviling its massive bloody skull. Its jaw was stretched impossibly wide, showing three rows of razor-sharp teeth. The wolf stood behind the woman with its pale eyes bearing into Donnie and April, daring them to make a move.</p><p>"I would love to stay and watch, but I'm needed elsewhere," she said as she checked a bracelet on her wrist, "But, I trust my Lamb will make short work of you in enough time. A shame they don't need any more subjects, but that's the way the wind blows I'm afraid," The woman waved her hand dismissively and turned their back on them just as the wolf lunged.</p><p>Gunshots echoed across the village as Jill and Hayden stopped their patrol to listen. It started off as two or three rounds here and there, but now it was a full firefight. Jill counting each shot off to herself before listening for the inevitable silence that came with a reload. They both waited with bated breath as the air stilled for a fraction of a moment before gunshots rang out once more. Jill started to run towards the commotion before the radio crackled to life.</p><p>"Silver wolf to Base, we need backup out here now!" Donnie's voice rang out as well as his gunshots.</p><p>"Silver Wolf, what is your situation?" Base answered as Jill and Hayden sprinted towards the gunshots.</p><p>"We've encountered two unknown B.O.W.s near the church. One is some type of dog or wolf, but the other…" the transmission cut off with a buzz. Both prayed it was merely because of a destroyed radio.</p><p>"Remaining members of Silver Wolf respond," Base order, and Jill took the radio from the younger member.</p><p>"This is Valentine, we're in route to the Captians location," she responded.</p><p>"We're sending a chopper for extraction E.T.A. 30 minutes," Base answered, "Gather the surviving members and find out what it was Valentine," The radio clicked off just as Hayden and Jill rounded a corner.</p><p>Blood and gore covered nearly every inch of the cobblestone courtyard. The air smelled of rot and death as her eyes landed on a massive four-legged beast. It exposed skull stained a bright crimson as it grabbed its victim in its jaws and flung the body into the closest wall. Bright red hair stood out amongst the blood and rubble, telling them it was April's body now torn and mangled to shreds, her lower jaw busted and hanging limp. There was no sign of Donnie anywhere.</p><p>"Hayden, search for the Captain," Jill commanded as she leveled her pistol at the beasts head. It was to occupied feasting on April's remains to notice Hayden duck into an abandoned house, and Jill pull the trigger.</p><p>The bullet landed true, hitting the beast just behind the eye, but it seemed barely phased as the bullet barely scratched it. A low growl echoed across the courtyard and hit Jill's chest like a rock as it turned its massive head to find its attacker. Ghostly pale eyes landed on Jill as she fired another bullet landing square between its eyes. With an enormous roar that seemed to shake the very core of the Earth, the beast lunged with its jaws open wide. Jill fired five more shots as she slowly backed to the next turn in the alley. She waited until just the last minute, just as she could feel the beasts rancid breathe on her before she turned sharp and took off down the alley.</p><p>She heard the house to her left crumble as the beast tumbled into it, unable to turn as sharp as she could. It quickly regained its balance and charged after her with a thunderous roar. She didn't bother to turn and see how close it was to her back before she took another hard left, and the beast tumbled into another house. She was too quick on her turns for it to catch her.</p><p>She heard the beast growl once more, but this time instead of following her, it quickly trotted off in the opposite direction. Jill paused for a moment to consider her move before giving her own chase to the beast, determined not to let it get back to Hayden and the Captain.</p><p>With her gun at the ready, Jill jogged after it but found that the shaking ground had stopped. She kept her finger on the trigger as she slowed down, listening for anything to give it away; Nothing but the whistling of the wind.</p><p>She found herself back at the marketplace with a frustrated huff. There was no sign of the beast when she glanced at the stalls, but when she looked again, she saw a figure standing on a rooftop not too far away.</p><p>Before she could move closer, the destroyed house shifted beside her as the beast emerged from the rubble. Pale eyes glared at her as a massive paw took a swipe at her before she could fire a shot. She was tossed across the marketplace before crashing into an abandoned stall. Jill forced herself to stand before the beast charged her, crushing the booth she was laying in just moments ago. She tried to run once more and get back to the alleys where she would have an advantage, but the beast swiped at her once more with its paw.</p><p>She fell to her side, her gun skidding away as the beast pinned her down with its paw. It lifted her by her gun holster with its jaw and raised her high in the air before it stopped.</p><p>It took a long, deep sniff. Jill stared the beast down, determined not to show any fear if though she knew this thing was about to devour her life and just wanted to smell her before she made residence in its stomach. The beast whined, its eyes seeming to soften before gently lowering her to the ground and letting her go.</p><p>"Interesting," a voice said from behind her. Jill spun around her knife at the ready and found a masked, hooded figure watching her. Crimson eyes watched her closely as the beast behind her whined once more and slowly walked behind the figure. Jill felt her heart thud in her chest.</p><p>"Who are you?" the woman asked and turned her head to place a hand on her whining whimpering companion.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing," Jill shot back fiercely, and to Jill's amazement, the woman visibly flinched as if she had actually attacked her with her knife. The figured let out a shuttered breath as she ducked her head. When she looked back a Jill, gone were the crimson red eyes replaced now with pale blue ones.</p><p>Jill opened her mouth to speak before a loud gunshot rang out. The figure stumbled forward as blood sprayed from its chest. Blood splashed across Jill uniform as the beast behind it roared a challenge to the attacker.</p><p>There, coming over the hill, was the BSAA helicopter sent by headquarters to rescue the remaining members of Silver Wolf. Jill saw the glint of a sniper hanging from the copter as they made their way towards her.</p><p>The figure, despite being shot square in the chest, simply grunted in pain and pulled itself up onto the beast. They looked down at Jill from their perch on the creatures hide, eyes once again painted crimson. It looked as if they wanted to say something, but they simply turned their head, and they took off into the city towards the hills. Jill thought quick and pulled her knife and carefully scrapped the cobblestone ground where the fresh blood of blood had formed from the sniper shot. Blood carefully balanced on the metal blade before she carefully placed her knife back in its sleeve.</p><p>She stood on with shaky legs and shielded her eyes as the helicopter landed. A small squad of soldiers hopped out with assault rifles drawn as Jill walked towards them. To her relief, she saw Hayden and Donnie sitting inside. Donnie was nursing a large gash on his upper arm, and he was covered in various other cuts and bruises, but he was alive.</p><p>No words were exchanged as she boarded and took a seat opposite them. She flashed them a smile, silent words saying that she was glad they were ok, but neither man looked at her; Donnie most of all. If she still had to prove that she was on their side after all of this, she didn't know what more she could do.</p><p>As the helicopter lifted off once more and started back to the Base, Jill found herself almost cradling her knife sleeve with the precious blood coating it. She was going to find out who that woman was, one way or another.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>